This invention relates in general to an electric circuit interrupt. More specifically, this invention relates to a manual disconnect for an electric battery manual disconnect.
Electric batteries are used to store and supply power for various types of machines. Batteries are often used to provide power to portable electronic equipment. Unlike a power source like a generator, which may be turned off, the battery may continue to supply power as long as there is a closed circuit between its terminals. Typically, when the electronic equipment is serviced, repaired, or inspected, the circuit is opened so that there is no current flow.
Electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles may use high voltage batteries to store electric power. This power can be provided to the vehicle by an external source, such as a wall outlet, or by an internal source such as a gasoline engine or regenerative brakes. The high voltage batteries may be used to provide power to vehicle systems such as electric drive motors that propel the vehicle. It is sometimes desirable to disconnect the high voltage batteries so that there is no high voltage current provided to any of the vehicle's systems. This can be done to avoid damage to the vehicle systems as well as to avoid injury to people. For example, in order to reduce the risk of electrocution, during service of the vehicle a technician may disconnect the battery, or after an accident a first responder may disconnect the battery. Consequently, vehicles that include high voltage batteries may include a manual disconnect, to allow the circuit including the high voltage batteries to be manually opened. It is desirable to have an improved manual disconnect.